cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speedy Resolution NAP
Non-Agression Pact with SPTO and CON Article I. Warfare Within the Pact *1) No member of one alliance will engage in military action against any nation which is member of the other. *2) Any issues between pact-bound nations should, under all circumstances, should be solved through peaceful, diplomatic solutions between the involved nations. *3) Officials from both alliances must be informed of said issues diplomatic solutions, no exceptions, and any undercover diplomatic action will be dealt with accordingly (see Article III). *4) Any issues between pact-bound nations that, after at least 24 hours of attempted diplomatic action, cannot be solved peacefully will be discussed in both nations’ war-rooms under utmost discretion. Then officials from both the CON and the SPTO will meet privately to reach a final solution to the issue. *5) Any nations which, deliberately or accidentally disobey any terms under Article I, Sections 1-3 will be considered a rogue Nation until dealt with accordingly (see Article III). Article II. Other Warfare *1) No nation bound by this pact is forbidden, in any way, to attack any nation which is not a member of either alliance in this pact. However, attacking a nation which is part of an outside alliance which has an MDP (or some diplomatic agreement similar to one) with either alliance bound by this pact may, due to the nature of an MDP, lead to the cancellation of this pact. *2) Any attack by any nation bound by this pact that follows the guidelines set in Article II, Section 1, is not considered a pact-bound and/or warfare within the pact; therefore it will not be dealt with between alliances as an NAP violation and/or crisis. *3) No nation bound by this pact is forced to aid any other pact-bound nation which is not part of its respective alliance. Article III. Offence Punishment *1) Any nation which deliberately engages in warfare within the pact must cease immediately after told to do so by officials of either alliances bound by this pact. If the nation does not cease, the military of both alliances has the obligation to stop the rogue attacks using force. Attacks do not cease until the rogue attacks do. *2) Once the rogue Nation ceases attacks, it is no longer a rogue Nation, and status is lowered to offending nation. It must then pay back, in form of foreign aid, any and all damage done to attacked nation. If the offending nation does not have enough resources to pay back immediately, it will be in a constant debt, and must pay all income to the attacked nation, until damage is fully repaired. *3) The offending nation must also announce a public apology for disobeying NAP terms. *4) Once all steps in Article III, Sections 1-3 are followed, the offending nation is back to normal status, and may go back to normal nation routine. Article IV. Pact Cancellation *1) Either alliance, member of this pact, may cancel at any time this NAP for any reason found sufficient by their decision-making officials. *2) The alliance which cancels the Pact may not attack any nation of the other alliance for the next 24 hours. This is effective even if the motive behind the cancellation is warfare. *3) Pact cancellation is discouraged. Article V. Signing of the Pact *1) This pact must be signed by ambassadors of both alliances, as well as decision-making officials of both alliances. Article VI. Renewal and Public Announcement of the Pact *1) This pact must be publicly displayed on a public forum, by both alliances, for the duration of this NAP. Such action will be checked by respective ambassadors. Signatories CON *jonne22 *Assasin96 SPTO *stefanmg *Ghost *Risto Category:Treaties